Crazy Maze of Power, A
by Madd Spammer
Summary: Harry spies on the Death Eaters, and while he's doing so, he has some interesting thoughts about them and power. Songfic to


A/N:Alright, this didn't turn out the way I was planning on.There was supposed to be an actual PLOT!But I'm quite satisfied with this, anyway.I just rediscovered my Des'ree CD today, and when I heard the song "Crazy Maze" I knew I HAD to write a songfic to it.The whole CD is great, and I recommend it to all of you.And, like usual, the whole wizarding world doesn't belong to me, and neither does the song.

## A Crazy Maze of Power

Harry Potter peered out from behind the tree where he was hiding.It was Voldemort's clan of Death Eaters that he was looking at.He was noticing that there were some changes since the last time he had seen them on that fateful night in the graveyard.

It was four years later, and he was barely out of Hogwarts, barely an adult.He had had eighteen years of decisions, big and small, that affected where his life went.And right now, Harry was looking at where Draco Malfoy's decisions had taken him.

_Money don't make my world go round_

_I'm reaching out to a higher ground_

The Malfoy family had always been concerned with status.They had to be the richest of the rich, and the most powerful of the powerful.They just went about it in the wrong way, in Harry's opinion.

"What do they get out of this?"Harry wondered to himself from his secluded spot in those woods.He didn't see why status should stand for so much.Why should the Malfoys have to prove themselves to everyone else to feel worth anything?

_To a warm and peaceful place_

_I can rest my weary face_

Harry felt a bit superior to them at that moment because he didn't feel that he needed to measure up to any standards.He knew that his friends and his real family accepted him the way he was.He knew that his parents, wherever they were, were proud of him.

Knowing that people liked him for the person that he was satisfied him.He went to bed every night knowing that he would never have to change for anyone because he was fine the way he was.He wasn't insecure with himself, like the Malfoys, and he knew that the key was to accept and like himself for the person he was, not the person he could be, and not the person that he used to be.

Life's answers we try to find

Battling inside our minds

Where do I go from here?

Will all my friends be there?

The Malfoys were set in their ways calibrated in many years past.They never tried to be any different and always had to live up to the Malfoy name.Harry almost knew what it was like to have to live up to his name, being "the famous Harry Potter," but his name didn't go back many centuries in time.It barely went back eighteen years.

The Malfoys pretended to be friends with the other powerful wizarding families that were involved in the Dark Arts, but they were in it only for the power.They could never have enough power.Harry, though young, knew the one thing that it took some people their whole lives to learn.A thirst for power can kill, because once you want it, you can never have enough.You have to have it all.

Harry remembered what Professor Quirrell told him at the end of his first year."There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it."Harry now knew that Quirrell was corrupted by his lust for power.There was good and evil, and they were both as real as anything.The evil was as real as the Death Eaters in clear sight of Harry.

_Cause we're living, we're living in a crazy maze_

_And we're fighting, fighting to rise above the haze_

Harry knew that the battle against good and evil was as old as time itself.It was a lifelong struggle for him, and the struggle would probably go on long past his death.When would it all end?

_Light's at the end of the tunnel_

_The journey may be long_

_There are many theories_

_Who's right and who's wrong_

All the fighting, the battle as old as time, it seemed that the good would triumph.They were getting closer, but that didn't mean that those of their number didn't fall over to the wrong side.Harry had seen many wizards give in to their lust for power.He saw them all become weaker than they had been before.It was like they sold their souls to Voldemort.

"But what was it all for?Did those wizards feel that that was how far they'd have to go to prove themselves worthy?Worthy of what?Of admiration?Of respect?"he thought.

_The pressure's on, I have to choose_

_I have nothing to lose_

_I close my eyes and take a chance_

# Now I dance a different dance

"Power.That's what they wanted to be worthy of,"Harry remembered.That's all anything ever came down to.Power,

_ _

_Who's right and who's wrong?  
Cause we're living, we're living in a crazy maze…_


End file.
